All I Want
by PoetryWithPersonality
Summary: Austin moon has one year left to live. He uses alcohol, Parties and popularity to hide out his fear, but his real live saver comes in the unlikely form of fellow student Ally Dawson. A project becomes a romance but only this one can lead to heartbreak. Based on the Song All I Want by Kodaline Austin And Ally
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I'm back again, you were all asking when I was going to have a new story so here it is. Firstly, no I'm not updating Just Haven't Met You Yet that story is finished and I'm not doing a sequel either. So I hope you enjoy this story, In this Austin and Ally are 18/19 so that explains the beginning, even though it is Austin and Ally I might throw in some R5 members just to add more characters. This is a song story which means it follows the lyrics of a song so be sure to listen to the song before or whilst you read this! I hope you enjoy_._

_..._

All I Want

Inspired by the song All I Want by Kodaline

Rating: T

* * *

_if you only had 1 year to live what would you do?_  
_ask that and most people will come up with answers _  
_relevant to travelling or marriage, having fame or making up regrets they have_  
_made in the past. But there are a few who don't have a clue what they want _  
_to do or where they want to go, they just want to live out there future. _  
_I am one of those people. _  
_no matter how limited my future may be._

**Chapter One**

When I woke I found myself in the middle of a strangers front yard, the grass was frosty underneath my skin complimenting with the breeze which lay on top. It took a while for my eyes to fully open, my body is so intoxicated the slightest bit of light sends me into paralysation. As each car speeds past me my head gives out shock waves of pain like it was trying to announce it was hungover, my mouth continues to droop open and I could no longer feel my nerves to put it back to place again. At this moment in time the river of drool that was flowing from my mouth didn't bother me, it was soon soaked up by the grass as it fell from my cheek. I breathed a few times, quite heavily, I could still smell the alcohol fresh dancing in the air, even I had to shut my mouth as the stench became too strong to survive.

"hello"

I heard a slight noise, no a calling coming from above me. Despite my eyes being open they were only showing blurred images, all that was above me was a tree.

"hey"

The call repeated itself, now in a more questioning tone. A car rushed past me once again sending my head into a whirlwind of pain, my eyes winced tight to block out any light that could double the amount of pain I was experiencing. However, once I reopened them the surroundings became slightly clearer than they were before. I furiously blinked a few times, each time an object becoming crystal clear, I was underneath a blossom tree outside a very posh looking house, which meant I was far away from home.

"hello? hey are you awake?"

Above me was a girl. A girl that looked familiar, but not too familiar that I could put a name to her now clearer face. Her hazel like hair draped over her shoulder as she was slightly bent over me at the knees. I noticed her eyes showed a slightly concerned look, she had her hand on my leg tapping me gently as her sweet voice continued to call at me. I closed and re opened my eyes one more time and muffled a hey in reply to her.

"Oh thank god I... I thought you were dead for a second." Using all the strength I had I propped myself onto to my elbows, then straightened out my back placing my hands on the ground by my side. "Do you need any help getting up?" she asked outstretching her hand as I managed to get onto my knees and push myself up, stuttering a little as I straightened myself. I noticed she looked a little offended that I didn't except her offer.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked closing one eye to block out the sun hitting me directly.

"yeah we are in Dorset Avenue which is uptown. Wait so this isn't your yard you are in?" she asked both eyebrows raised in surprise or maybe it was just pure confusion, it's not everyday you find a teenage boy past out outside a stranger house is it.

"no" I laughed managing to still get my sarcastic personality across. "so do you know what time it is?"

"about 8 in the morning. Austin what are you doing here?" I didn't know what surprised me the most, the fact it was before midday and I was awake or the fact that a girl who found me past out on the floor knew who I was.

"wait how do you know my name?" I asked placing my hand over my eyes, the sun now became too unbearable for me to look at. You would think an experience like this would put someone off drinking especially if they are under age like me but a few drinks can't kill me right?

"we go to school together...you wouldn't know me im a little below your status." The way she twirled her hair between her fingers did bring back some memory but even without the alcohol flowing through my veins I wouldn't know where I have seen her before. "I'm Ally ... Ally Dawson we are in home room together."

"yeah I know" I lied, only to ease the tension in the air. "So Ally any reason why you are here at this time in the morning?" I already knew the answer to this question, she wore a lose jacket with leggings and trainers which were at least 10 years old.

"um I jog every morning just to get out of the house you know" her eyes fell to the floor looking almost as sad as the trainers she wore.

"and why are you in a hurry to get out of the house on a weekend?" I found it a little surprising that she didn't find this too forward as most people I meet would.

"my family aren't the best company. So um you never told me why you are here in a strangers yard" Ally asked after a small pause.

"just crashed out after a party last night. what why is that funny?" I asked as I watched her laugh with a half smile, folding her arms slightly judgementally.

"no its just cliché I shouldn't have even asked. You should be thanking me"

"i should be thanking you? okay and why is that Ally?" a smile spread across my face, i crossed my arms to mimic her, which she found amusing.

"yes, if i didn't wake you up you could have been mugged" "mugged?" "yes you don't know what its like around here" "oh really" "well if your not going to believe me"

It fell silent for a few moments, she lets her arms fall to her side and played about with a lose string of cotton on her jacket. I wiped a few grass stains off of my trousers, folded my shirt into my trousers and even brushed my hair a little with my hand. Being around her I felt I had to shape up my appearance, this had never happened before, it was a really weird feeling for me.

"so Ally i think you could do me a favour." "me?" "yes" "but I already told you I saved you from being mugged." "no I mean a real favour" "okay what?"

Originally I wanted her to drive me home, but she was jogging so she had no car, I had no money so asking her to call a taxi was also out of the question. This left only one option, an option I was slightly sceptical about, this girl was growing on me rapidly and spending too much time with her could be dangerous. Ally Dawson, the book girl, she didn't seem to dangerous to me. In front of me she had her arms cross again and her eyebrows raised, then I remembered I needed to tell her what I needed.

oh right yeah, I need you to walk me home, I have no idea where I am and since you are jogging around the neighbourhood you might know where my house is."

"okay, and what do I get out of it" I didn't think she would want anything other than to get rid of me and my drunken ass.

"um I don't know what.. what do you want?"

"you're the captain of the track team right?" I nodded, not to sure where this was going "I want it" she said her voice strong and demanding, very different from what it was before.

"what haha no, no way" I laughed, my team was made of professionals people I have trained since freshman year, not some book loving girl who thinks she can join because she jogs.

"good luck finding your house Austin" her hair brushed across my face as she turned and walked further down the driveway, tightening her ponytail as she began to pick up speed from a walk to a jog.

"wait" I called raising my hand behind my head punishing myself before I had even said anything. "You're in, now tell me where my house is." Almost immediately I knew that was a mistake.

"sure" her sweet voice was back in place along with her smile, as I walked closer to her I could see a purple band around her wrist, something that resembled a hospital tag, however it was non of my business to ask so I left it.

**...**

"So you said your family wasn't great company what's wrong with them?" we had already walked for half an hour all the way through uptown to the centre, I liked the centre, so busy with people running around for groceries or gas for their car, it was so full of life here just an expensive life.

"did I say that?" Ally's voice was high just like the sarcasm level that was that statement.

"yes you definitely did" In front of us was an old man accompanied by his three grandchildren climbing on his arms and legs, I've never wanted kids, not like I would be around to have them but if I was I don't think I was the right man to actually bring someone into this world. Within a few days I would have already done something to hurt them or upset them, even if it was just feeding them incorrectly, if there is a way to mess up I would be the one to find it.

"well it doesn't matter that much, I'm leaving this dump of a town soon anyway" Ally stated what I always wanted to say, god only knows how much I want to leave this place, I just didn't know how.

"Really? Why?" I asked still observing the granddad now attempting to open a juice box for the youngest who was strapped to his wrist with what looked like a bungee chord, I can only vaguely remember having one of these when I was little, me and my brother use to fight over who would use it first and who would have to walk by themselves. Even when I was a toddler I tried to avoid hard labour.

"I got accepted into college, yeah California, its going to be so nice to walk on the beach, take sips of ice tea and not have to sit by a fire whilst you do, wear shorts all day."

Yeah that must be nice I thought out loud.

"So what about you, have you got any collage plans?" She asked trying to change the subject as we finally over took the monkeys and their grandpa they used as a tree.

"Ally Ally Ally do you really think I would get into collage?"

"well why not you're pretty smart Austin"

"pfft okay have you seen my report card"

"no but im sure its not that bad"

"oh its bad"

"So you have no plans whatsoever for the future"

"Oh I have plans" I breathed "just not the ones you would think"

"C'mon they can't be that bad just tell me. I'm a very good secret keeper." Just like that all the tension and fear I had ever felt just seemed to slip away with her smile. Maybe this girl wasn't as dangerous as I thought.

"Okay Ally I will make you a deal. I will tell you only if you have lunch with me at school tomorrow." The question was a little out of the blue as her facial expression changed dramatically.

"Me? Um sure why not. But now you have to promise to tell me these plans of yours"

"I promise" I nodded spreading my arms out a little and bowing my head, almost as if I was bowing, she started giggling which meant it was funny and not weird in the slightest.

"Okay well then Austin until tomorrow" We both stopped outside number 32, my house. It was very small, wooden with a broken door in the front and only two windows. Only me, my brother and my mom lived here now after my dad left, anyway I spend most of my time in the hospital these days. I walked up to the door glancing back to see Ally now jogging down the road her hair going from side to side. I had no idea what just happened but I think I liked it.

"Mom are you awake yet" I called slamming the broken door behind me, dropping my jacket on the floor and walking over to the kitchen for food.

"Why are you awake at this time?" she replied walking into the kitchen with her tied up and her freshly ironed suit perfectly place on her body.

"Living every moment I've got left. So you're going to work today?" I was used to never seeing her during the week but on the odd occasion she would work weekends, this had become a frequent thing recently, she needs the money to pay for my hospital bills.

"Yeah they have me on an extra shift all weekend. Have you taken your meds?" she played with a small orange bottle to estimate the pills that were remaining.

"not yet"

"well here" I was forcefully handed a glass full of water and 3 small red pills, I despised them, they made you feel all dizzy and crazy in some cases, especially when mixed with alcohol.

"I know you hate them but if it gives you a few more days we have to do it." I don't know why she used the term we, she wasn't the one who was dying.

"it sucks only having a year to live"

"Oh Austin, but look at yourself, is this really living? You go out and get drunk, fail school and you are barely graduating. You need something to focus on like a project" My Mom held my head back whilst I swallowed the pills and downed the water. I knew exactly what she was talking about, I already had a project in mind.

Ally Dawson.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, 5 reviews for the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

I** know this is a very late update but I so many exams, and im sorry for the long wait and the chapter being a little short, I didn't really know what to write and im already doubting this story so I might be writing another one but let me know if I should carry this one on!**

* * *

The smell of pancakes tickled my nose awake, followed by the screeching of my alarm next to my bed. it usually took me forever for my head to leave the pillow but on this occasion when food was in the question it only took me several seconds. Mom was never good at making food, these pancakes smelt too good to be anything that she could have made. This only meant one thing.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming home until next month" I asked as I ran into the kitchen still only in my t-shirt and underwear. However, he just ignored me, softly he wrapped his arms around me and held me for a while. Now I know why he came home, Mom must have told him my test results. Since he had been away I had gotten worse, a lot worse, so much worse they were even saying a year might not be possible for me, it didn't help I was consuming my body weight in alcohol.

"Dude don't go soppy on me now" I laughed trying to push him off, although it was nice having him here.

"I'm sorry" it looked like a tear was about to fall from the corner of his eye, I'm not very good at comforting people.

"No really its okay. I don't want to be wasting any of the moments I have left crying about it" this was infact true, the year I had left was not to be spent crying over it that would just waste time, plus I now had a project in mind. The details weren't yet sorted out but all I knew was that I was going to help her, improve her confidence, make her a good track team player, help make her senior year a one to remember. Ever since I was diagnosed I was given opportunities to give to charity, this was more my style.

"so you off to school today?" I shook my head grabbing a plate stacked full of pancakes dripped in golden syrup. "I was thinking you could take the day off spend some time with your bro, I'm leaving again tomorrow" "tomorrow" I interrupted, I was used to not seeing him all the time but we at least got a few months with him before he went to serve again. Downside of having a brother in the army I guess.

"yeah sorry bud, but hey you get a day off school" "I can't" I interrupted again "I uh have a final today" since it was nearing may this excuse actually paid off, last time I mentioned the word girl my mom and brother gave me a talk I do no want to repeat.

"oh well that sucks, but good luck I guess and hey" he paused before heading towards the door "stay safe okay" he said before walking out the door.

After that things went by pretty quickly, my pancakes had been digested, my underwear now replaced and my body fully clothed. My car was returned last night by a guy who lived in the neighbourhood, luckily my mom hadn't arrived home from wok so no explanation was needed of how I lost it in the first place. My mom was the most concerned about my "extra curricular activity". I told her I was staying behind at school or going to a track team meeting however would return home the next morning drunk. This only began a few months back when we found out my condition had gotten worse quicker than they expected, I stopped caring. Hey, if I was going to die anyway why couldn't I do it on a high note? Despite the fact I had left it in a ditch my car ran first time and just as smooth as it used to. On the way I passed a bunch of school kids probably as few years below me, having the time of their lives laughing with each other, two of them holding hands all loved up. Well as loved up as a couple of 15 year olds can be. There are sometimes I like to watch and wonder if I had more time if I would ever fall in love, would I have ever got married, would I have ever had children. But we can't all get what we ask for.

It took about 10 more minutes to get to school once I has passed the middle schoolers, just like everyday the car park was overly busy with unenthusiastic teenagers showing off their over expensive cars and over rated girlfriends with their cheap cigarettes in the corner of their mouth. I may drink from time to time but a cigarette has never crossed my mind and it never will. Throwing my bag onto my shoulder I scuffled my feet across the tarmac to the double door leading into hell, or high school to the average American. They should have some rule that people who only have 6-12 months left to live should not go to school as there is no point to it all, what if the day of my final it is really my final as in my final day. What person on this planet wants to spend their last day in school? The lockers are where most of the drama happen, the fights, the wedgies etc. However, this was the very first time I noticed something different.

About 7 lockers down from mine on the opposite side of the hall I noticed Ally, the whole content of her locker falling onto the floor. She seems quite an organised person so this seems unlikely, but it gave me an opportunity to work on my "little project".

"Hey" I said smoothly

"um hi" she replied much more quietly and shy.

"let me help you" I smiled, taking a few books off the floor and placed them into the box she carried on her side. "so is there a reason you're dropping all your books or is this just what you do for fun?"

"im moving lockers, yeah people next to me aren't that friendly and there's a locker free down the hall so I thought I should take it."

"there a locker next to me not being used" I said without thinking, wow, sometimes I hated my big mouth.

"um, no its okay my friends locker is down there any way so but thanks for the offer" she smiled, at least she didn't think my offer was too forward unlike I did in my head.

"well at least let me help you move" this was more of an order than an offer as I grabbed one of the boxes off the floor and took the sheet of paper out of her hand. "locker 457 I know where that is, come on" I shut the locker door and lead the way down the corridor not even looking back to see if she was following, I knew she would be.

"Austin, why are you being nice to me?" she asked softly as we got halfway down the hall, are arms filled with piles of books.

"you saved me Ally, I could have been murdered lying there alone but you found me" "sure" she giggled rolling her eyes, once again her smile did things to me I could have never imagined. "no really, I just thought since its my senior year I should change you know make people remember me when im gone, make an impact on someone's life" obviously I wasn't referring to my senior year, she just didn't know that, yet.

"I don't think that's important, I think everyone tries to be remembered, to do something special, I don't think you should be remembered by your achievements but by who you are, and you Austin moon are not someone who can be forgotten easily."

that was the first time I had smiled in a good few months. Not smiled because I was trying to impress someone else, not smiling to hide the pain, but smiling because I was filled with so much joy my face could no longer hold back. We continued to walk down the hall, we didn't speak until we reached her locker at the end of the hall, but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a nice silence.

"You can just drop the books on the floor" Ally said, doing that thing all girls do when they get embarrassed, find a lose piece of hair and tuck it behind their ear.

"no I want to help, plus this looks a little rusty" The "new" locker she had been moved to was the only one in the school which hadn't been used in years, the last occupant dies a few years ago due to cancer, no one wanted it due to rumours of ghosts and spiritual experiences, that was until people grew up or the senior class men at the time graduated and no one heard of the stories any more. I placed both hand on the edge just by the hinges and gave it a bang causing the other side to swing open.

"you may want to get that seen to" I smirked taking back the box I put on the floor and started to fill the empty locker with maths and history text books, thank god I didn't take those subjects the books weighed a ton.

"how come I never see you with any books? don't you go to class or something?" she asked now putting the content of her box into the half full locker. Truth was I only took 3 classes, one of them being the English class we had together. Due to my doctors appointments and other stuff like that I didn't have to take the required 6 subjects, in all fairness what was the point.

"yeah what's the point of coming to school if you don't have classes" I laughed trying to hide the truth "anyways we have English together and its next so you may want to keep this" I said sliding the English book she had just placed on the shelf back out and handing it to her.

"thanks, oh and before I forget I can't do lunch today" "oh" I replied before giving her a chance to explain. " yeah im sorry I forgot I have a cheerleading try out."

"cheerleading? wow you never strike me as that sort of girl." I didn't think about how harsh that came across.

"and I'm not, im going to support a friend" so I'm being replaced for a friend, this dampened my mood a little.

"oh well im sure you will have lost of fun, we will just find another way to hang out right?" I secretly hoped that her missing lunch wasn't a way to say she didn't have any interest in me and that I revolted her because my interest in her was growing more every second.

"yeah I mean we still have track team training later right?" I forgot part of our deal was that she could be on the track team.

"yeah we do" I smiled at her for a while, just like I did before, the my face can't hold it anymore kind of smile, she smiled back thank fully. Ally's eyes flickered in the light of the hall, something that shouldn't of looked romantic but it did, on her anyway.

"um we should get to class" she flustered as the bell rang through the hall"

"oh right to English" I said as we both walked back down the hall from where we came from.

we both strolled into the darkened classroom where the desks had been separated and already occupied by 14 other students leaving only two spare seats which we occupied still in silence. Laying on the table were two copies of Romeo and Juliet, this weeks topic, Shakespeare.

"Shakespeare, a man of words and wisdom, a man of extraordinary wisdom, most importantly a man of love. With you desk partner I want you to study the book in front of you, each pair has a different one, then in one month I want you to present in any style you like your interpretation of the story, a modern twist if you like." the whole classed let out a groan in unison as Mrs Jones finished her description of our assignment. The key to a great assignment was a great partner, and this time I had one.

"Looks like we have just found another way to hang out" I whispered across the desk to Ally, my lips just brushing the top of her ear. Although it was dark the red forming on her cheeks was clearly visible.

I don't know what was happening but this girl was something.

* * *

please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!


End file.
